


Hallelujah

by nickelkeep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel Has Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel Heals Dean Winchester, Castiel Helps Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Has Feelings For Castiel, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Happy Ending, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Song fic, Song: Hallelujah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Needing to get away from the bunker for reasons of his own, Dean takes on a solo hunt that should be a simple salt and burn.When the hunt goes South, can one word said at the brink of passing out fix things?





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katehuntington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katehuntington/gifts).



> Written for [KateHuntingdon's](https://katehuntington.tumblr.com) 300 Follower Challenge!
> 
> ~~
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Dean stumbled into his motel room, bruised, bloodied, and almost broken. The case looked like a simple salt and burn and was only a few towns over, and he swore to Sam that he didn’t need assistance. He didn’t want to take anyone with him. No, not even Cas. He had grabbed his duffle, thrown it in the passenger seat of Baby to emphasize that he was going solo, and sped off in the night.

Truth be told, Dean had run from the bunker. 

Dean limped over to the bed and rummaged through his duffle. He pulled out a sewing kit, dental floss, and a fifth of Jack he had bought before stopping at the motel the night before. He cracked the bottle open and took a swig before attempting to slip out of his flannel shirt. “Sonofabitch.” Dean grimaced and dropped the flannel unceremoniously on the floor.

The black teeshirt that Dean wore underneath came off next. Dean cursed as he peeled it away from the wound on his side, the damage that was hidden now exposed in the sickly yellow lighting. He took another swig of Jack before pulling the shirt off the rest of the way. The rip in his side was huge, and Dean figured the only reason he was still moving was the teeshirt he just took off and pure adrenaline. 

Unwilling to move more, Dean poured some of the whiskey onto the wound, hissing at the sting. This was the karma coming back to bite him in the ass, he knew it. He pulled out a needle and threaded it up with some of the dental floss. Dean took another swig of Jack before jabbing the needle into his skin. He cursed, his pain sensitivity at a low due to the amount of blood he’d lost.

 _Simple salt and burn, right._ Dean drank some more Jack as he started the next stitch. Tell that to the poltergeist that flung the knives at him. He got the job done, but this might be the job that did him in. All because he couldn’t be near Cas and Sam. It wasn’t their fault that Dean was childish. It was, however, their fault that he overheard their conversation in which Cas confessed that he had fallen in love with someone.

Dean attempted to take a pull from the bottle of Jack, but it slipped from his hands. He knew that there was no God above to pray to for help. Chuck had left the building a long time ago. His eyes grew heavier as he slouched back on the bed. He didn’t get the bleeding to stop. This wasn’t how this was supposed to end, feeling cold and broken. As his eyes closed, a single word escaped his lips.

“Cas.”

xxx

Dean woke up, his eyelashes fluttering, as the sun spilled in between the mostly closed curtains. He tried to move, but his body was too sore. He did notice, however, that the rest of his clothes (except his boxers) had been removed and he was laying under the blankets. Dean turned his head and noticed someone sitting at the foot of the bed.

“Cas?” Dean inquired weakly, hating how pathetic it made him sound. “Shit, how are you here?”

The angel turned and looked over his shoulder. Once he realized that Dean was actually awake, he stood and walked up next to him squatting at the side of the bed. “You called for me, remember?” Cas gently ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “What happened, Dean? You ran off, no word other than you were going on a hunt, and then I come to find you almost dead.”

“It all went wrong.” Dean closed his eyes and tried to disappear into the bed he was laying on.

“Is that all you’re going to tell me?” Cas waited, but continued when Dean didn’t answer. “You know, you used to let me know what was going on, but now you never tell me anything.”

Dean opened his eyes and looked at his angel. “I couldn’t stay in the bunker any longer. I needed to get out. I saw the case, figured it would be quick and easy. Could get me out of there for a few days to clear my mind.

I ran in head first, thinking it was just a salt and burn, clear out a malevolent spirit. Turns out it wasn’t a spirit. Fuckin’ poltergeist man.” Dean covered his face with his hand. “I did my best, but it wasn’t much. I wasn’t prepared for that kinda fight. So yeah, it all went wrong.”

Cas laughed, a cold and broken sound that hurt Dean more than the wound on his side. “I know why you’re injured, Dean. I don’t understand why you were so hurt that you thought you had to leave.”

“I can’t, Cas.”

“You can’t, or you won’t?” Cas stood up quickly and walked away from the bed. “This is the same song, over and over again. We end up here every time. I know this room, I’ve walked this floor. I can’t keep doing this.”

“Cas,” Dean had pushed himself up into a sitting position, “I know, and I know I’ve lost you.”

“You what?”

“I left because I heard you and Sam talking.” Dean hung his head, ashamed to face the angel in front of him. “I know you’re in love with someone.”

Cas froze and the sudden lack of movement caused Dean to look up. Cas’ blue eyes were locked on him, wide with surprise. “How much did you hear?”

“It doesn’t matter what I heard. But I suddenly couldn’t feel, I couldn’t breathe.” Dean tried to smile. “I thought I would find the courage to tell you how I felt, and I’m only doing it now because I’ve seen the light. I was a coward, and I don’t get the guy.”

“You didn’t hear who I said I fell in love with, did you?”

“I don’t even know the name, but if I did, what does it matter?”

Cas closed the distance he had created between them, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Dean before pressing their lips together. There was a blaze of light in every word that Cas said next.

“I fell in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
